Irreversível
by dlz
Summary: AR/MM. Reckoning revisado. E se tudo tivesse sido diferente no episódio 100? R
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Irreversível  
**Autor:** FollowTheWhiteRabbit a.k.a. dlz  
**Censura:** K  
**Classificação:** Drama/Tragédia  
**Disclaimer:** Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Distribuição:** Fanfiction Net  
**Pares:** Lana/Clark, Lois/Clark, Lana/Lex  
**Personagens:** Clark, Lana, Lois, Lex, Chloe, Jonathan, Martha, Lionel e Jor-El  
**Spoiler:** Reckoning  
**Sinopse**: E se tudo tivesse sido diferente no episódio 100? Se ao invés de Lana, fosse Jonathan que morresse da primeira vez, e Clark voltasse no tempo para salvá-lo, acarretando surpreendentes mudanças ao final?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

_Smallville, Rancho Kent_

Era uma tarde fria e nublada em Smallville. Clark estava no _loft_, com o rosto em direção à claridade vinda da janela. Pensativo e nervoso, ele segurava um pedaço de carvão. Havia tomado a maior decisão de sua vida. E não podia mais voltar atrás. Foi então que ouviu passos na escada. Era Lana.

"Trouxe as luvas e o cachecol como você pediu" disse ela.

Clark se levantou e se virou para vê-la, escondendo o pedaço de carvão no bolso.

"Achei que não viria" disse ele.

"Bom, pra dizer a verdade, quando você disse que teríamos '_o dia do qual eu jamais esqueceria_' confesso que fiquei curiosa" comentou ela, sorrindo.

Para Lana, era óbvio que algo grandioso estava para acontecer. Depois de todos os confrontos, de todos os segredos e mentiras, afinal, Clark finalmente iria se abrir.

"Por isso eu a chamei" disse ele.

Lana suspirou. Soube, então, que as coisas entre eles finalmente se resolveriam.

Clark ficou em silêncio por um instante, enquanto a encarava. E naqueles poucos segundos, várias coisas se passaram por sua cabeça. Embora ele a tivesse chamado para outro fim, pensando no pedaço de carvão no bolso do casaco, e nas coisas que mais queria na vida, olhou bem nos olhos de Lana, e desejou dizer tudo aquilo que estava engasgado há tempos. Mas a decisão já estava tomada:

"Achei que podíamos passar o dia fora. Talvez no Lago Crater e, bem... podíamos patinar no gelo, sei lá"

Lana o encarou, num misto de confusão e raiva.

"Talvez as pontes estejam congeladas -" continuou ele. "Então, talvez fosse melhor ficarmos por aqui mesmo"

Lana se aproximou e o fitou nos olhos.

"Você acha que eu não sei quando você está mentindo?" perguntou ela, visivelmente irritada. "Você ia me dizer alguma coisa. Pois então diga!"

Clark sorriu, nervoso.

"Na verdade, não era grande coisa" disse ele.

Lana arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Sério, Lana. Não era grande coisa" repetiu ele.

"Você sabe para onde isso está nos levando, não é mesmo?" perguntou ela.

Clark suspirou. De fato, ele sabia.

"Lana, eu -"

"Não me venha com essa" interrompeu ela, furiosa. "A menos que seja a verdade!"

Clark a encarou com pesar, e lembrou de como as coisas eram antes de Lana voltar de Paris. Antes de Jason. Era como se estivessem revivendo todos aqueles momentos complicados, onde esconder o segredo da mulher amada era uma tortura infindável.

Lamentavelmente, para ele, a decisão já estava tomada.

"Por mais que eu o ame, não posso mais fazer isso" completou ela, afastando-se.

"Você não entende -" disse ele, tentando explicar.

Não era tão fácil. Clark sofria em silêncio já há alguns anos, e a pressão de Lana apenas tornava as coisas mais complicadas e dolorosas para ele, que pretendia, do fundo do coração, levar adiante aquilo que ele tinha em mente horas antes, quando ligou para ela ir vê-lo.

Clark colocou a mão no bolso do casaco e segurou firme o pedaço de carvão.

_Não_, pensou ele. _A decisão já havia sido tomada._

"O quê poderia ser pior do que perder a pessoa amada?" perguntou ela, então.

Clark balançou a cabeça. Não sabia o que responder.

"Preciso de um tempo" disse ela, finalmente.

E ele a encarou.

"Como?" indagou, perplexo, esperando que ela não tivesse dito aquilo que ele acreditava ter ouvido, embora já imaginasse que aquela seria a conseqüência da decisão que havia tomado.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu" respondeu ela. "Um tempo" repetiu, decidida.

"De mim?"

"De nós" corrigiu ela, dando-lhe as costas.

E Clark suspirou, enquanto a via se afastar.

Pensou em impedi-la, mas era tarde. Lana descia as escadas do _loft _sem ao menos olhar para trás.

_Metrópolis, Planeta Diário_

"Por que será que eu não estou surpresa que vocês dois terminaram?" indagou Chloe descendo as escadas do jornal.

"Nós demos um tempo" corrigiu ele.

"Não me leve a mal, Clark, mas quem dá tempo é o relógio" disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Clark suspirou e, arrependida, Chloe tentou remediar:

"Se bem que, alguma coisa me diz que essa ópera ainda não acabou"

"Não sei, Chloe" disse ele, pensativo. "Era só uma questão de tempo até ela descobrir a meu respeito"

Chloe o encarou, solidária à sua aflição.

"Talvez esteja mais do que na hora de você tirar os esqueletos do armário para a Lana" sugeriu.

De repente, Clark e Chloe passaram por uma mulher que acabara de encontrar um ramalhete de flores em sua mesa de trabalho. Ela abriu um sorriso e começou a gritar alegremente pelo departamento.

Chloe sorriu da reação da colega de trabalho e, ao se aproximar de sua mesa, virou-se para Clark:

"Sério, Clark" disse-lhe ela. "Você tem que resolver as coisas com a Lana de uma vez por todas!"

Foi então que um sujeito saiu furioso de uma sala e passou pelos dois e várias outras pessoas. De dentro do escritório de onde ele saía, uma voz estridente gritou:

"Você está despedido!"

O homem furioso que atravessava o departamento, gritou, em resposta:

"Não pode me demitir! Eu me demito!"

E ele arrancou seu passe de jornalista e jogou sobre sua mesa, não muito longe da de Chloe, e deixou o jornal, enraivecido.

"Bom, na verdade, talvez as coisas entre nós já estejam resolvidas" disse Clark a Chloe.

"Como assim?" indagou ela, confusa. "Terminar agora significa resolver as coisas? Tem mesmo certeza de que quer passar por cima de tudo?"

"Não estou" retrucou ele. "Quero que ela entenda. Não vou contar nada agora... Ela ainda não está preparada para isso. E sinto que se eu revelar meu segredo a ela agora, vou estar colocando-a em perigo ou alguma coisa do gênero. Não sei. Só gostaria que ela compreendesse. Eu até esperava que ela reconsiderasse a decisão, e me ligasse -"

De repente, o telefone da mesa de Chloe começou a tocar. Os dois então se entreolharam.

"Alô?" atendeu Chloe, enquanto Clark a observava, esperançoso. "Não" respondeu ela, sorrindo, e olhando para Clark. "Sinto muito, mas você discou errado. Aqui não é o Mr. Foo Noodle House"

Clark suspirou, desapontado.

"Se ela realmente se importa com você tanto quanto eu acho que sim, não tenho dúvidas de que ela vai voltar atrás" disse Chloe, tentando reanima-lo.

"Não sei, Chloe. Só não quero que as coisas fiquem como antes. Toda aquela cobrança e pressão. Não gostaria de ter que passar por tudo aquilo novamente"

Chloe encarou o amigo.

"Então talvez seja o caso de _você_ reconsiderar se Lana realmente é a mulher da sua vida"

Clark a encarou.

"Não consigo me imaginar com outra pessoa que não a Lana"

Chloe sorriu.

"Eu sei" disse ela. "Mas se alguém merece ser feliz, esse alguém é você, Clark. E não acho que você esteja muito feliz nesse momento, com as coisas do jeito que estão"

Com o olhar perdido, Clark concordou em silêncio. Realmente, ele não estava feliz.

**_Continua..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

_Mais tarde, no Talon _

A cafeteria estava toda enfeitada com faixas, balões de gás e cartazes da campanha de Jonathan Kent. Várias pessoas seguravam pequenas bandeiras e usavam chapéus vermelhos com estrelas azuis, e aguardavam ansiosas o resultado das eleições senatoriais. Jonathan e Martha acabavam de chegar, e ele a ajudava com o casaco.

"Pode me ajudar com isso?" perguntou Martha então ao marido, entregando-lhe o colar que havia se desprendido para que ele novamente o abotoasse.

Jonathan sorriu, e o abotoava para a esposa, que segurava ao alto as madeixas.

"Só mais um distrito e você pode começar a pensar na idéia de ter uma residência em Topeka" disse ele.

Martha sorriu, e ele continuou:

"Mas o quê quer que aconteça, meu bem, a única grande vitória que eu considero na minha vida toda foi ter conquistado seu coração"

Emocionada, Martha se virou para Jonathan, sorriu, e os dois se beijaram.

Subitamente, alguns fotógrafos que estavam em meio à multidão se aproximaram e vários flashes iluminaram o casal Kent:

"Sr. Kent! Sr. Kent!" chamavam alguns deles.

"Eis o homem do momento!" exclamou alguém.

Após se desvencilhar dos fotógrafos, Jonathan viu Clark emergir no meio da multidão. Notou, então, que havia alguma coisa errada com ele. Naqueles últimos dias, via o filho sempre triste e diminuído, e isso o deixava muito preocupado. Algo o incomodava, e ele estava distante, pois não parecia compartilhar da mesma emoção que tomava conta de todos os demais presentes.

"Tudo bem, filho?" perguntou, preocupado.

"Tudo bem" respondeu Clark, com um pequeno sorriso.

Com a mão apoiada no ombro de Clark, Jonathan insistiu:

"Filho, o quê ouve?"

Clark encarou seu pai. De todas as pessoas, Jonathan era a única a quem ele não conseguia esconder coisa alguma. Seu pai era a pessoa que melhor o conhecia. Um olhar seu, já despontava a certeza em Jonathan de que alguma coisa estava errada. E embora aquele fosse um momento de grande expectativa, precisava dizer o que o atormentava:

"Lana e eu... acho que agora não tem mais volta"

De repente, ele levantou os olhos em direção à porta, e viu Lana que, um tanto distraida, ao vê-lo, afastou-se para o outro lado do Talon, onde poderia ficar o mais longe possível dele. Sem perdê-la de vista, porém, Clark a viu então enfiar a mão no bolso do casaco e tirar o celular, depois, saiu apressada. Na esperança de que ainda pudesse ter a chance de falar com ele, Clark simplesmente suspirou.

Jonathan enrugou a testa e o encarou com firmeza por alguns instantes, até que disse:

"Filho, nunca pensei que um dia fosse dizer isso, mas depois de ver o quanto esse relacionamento só lhe trouxe tristezas e ressentimentos, começo a ter certeza de que Lana talvez não seja a pessoa ideal para você -"

Clark, que ainda olhava em direção à porta por onde Lana havia acabado de sair, virou-se para o pai, visivelmente surpreso com o comentário.

"Mas pai, se não é Lana, então quem é a pessoa ideal para mim?" indagou ele, com o olhar cheio de tristeza.

Jonathan suspirou, e desejou saber a resposta para aquela pergunta. Fitou Clark nos olhos, e sorriu um sorriso amargo.

"Talvez se você não se desgastar tanto na tentativa de encontrar o que acredita ser o relacionamento perfeito, vai enxergar o que pode estar bem diante dos seus olhos" disse ele, simplesmente, embora não estivesse muito certo do significado daquilo.

Clark sorriu com o canto dos lábios, confuso com o conselho paterno, quando, de repente, todos ficaram em silêncio para ouvir o noticiário local, que apurava os últimos resultados da eleição.

Jonathan e Clark se viraram para ver:

"E agora, os números finais apontam -" disse o âncora local. " -Jonathan Kent é o Senador eleito!"

Todas as pessoas no Talon aplaudiram e se viraram para ver Jonathan, que não conseguia conter o sorriso, e se virou, com uma expressão de grande surpresa para Clark, que o puxou para um abraço orgulhoso, enquanto uma também sorridente Martha Kent atravessava a multidão para encontrar o marido e abraçá-lo também.

Entre muitos sorrisos, Clark percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Embora o barulho de todas aquelas pessoas festejando fosse ensurdecedor para ouvidos normais, ainda assim, havia um silêncio incômodo. E ele notou que alguém que esteve por perto durante toda a campanha não estava ali. Uma pessoa, sem a qual, talvez seu pai não tivesse vencido a eleição. Justo aquela a quem ele acreditava que já não suportava mais ter por perto.

Clark então se virou e olhou ao redor. Não havia qualquer sinal dela. Ele então olhou para o alto das escadas do Talon, e que davam acesso ao apartamento de Lois. Com sua super-audição, Clark ouviu uns ruídos estranhos, como estalos elétricos e água correndo, e entre esses sons, uma tosse quase inaudível, a qual reconheceu ser de Lois.

Apressado, desvencilhando-se das várias pessoas que se atravessavam na sua frente, Clark subiu os degraus, e ao chegar ao piso de cima, abriu abruptamente a porta do apartamento.

Viu, então, que havia água por todo o chão, a torneira estava aberta, e uma torradeira ligada à tomada caída ao chão, onde a água começava a bater, causando os estalos elétricos que ele havia escutado. Aproximou-se, e por trás da mesa da cozinha, viu Lois caída, desacordada, porém mexendo a cabeça e emitindo uns gemidos inaudíveis.

"Lois!" exclamou.

Mas ela não se mexia. E, mais do que depressa, Clark a tomou nos braços e a levantou do chão, no exato momento em que a água avançou de vez contra a torradeira, causando uma descarga elétrica que se alastrou por todo o piso molhado, culminando, ainda, num curto-circuito que deixou o Talon às escuras.

Preocupado, Clark olhou ao redor, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido, e depois voltou o olhar para Lois, em seus braços, que lentamente abriu os olhos, e murmurou:

"Você..." e sorriu. "Eu sabia..." continuou, com os olhos fechados. "A capa vermelha..." e desmaiou novamente.

E Clark suspirou, sem entender os delírios de Lois, mas aliviado por tê-la encontrado a tempo.

_Enquanto isso, na festa da comemoração_

Todos estavam se retirando do Talon, em razão da falta de eletricidade, porém, a alegria era geral e constante por conta dos resultados da eleição, e Jonathan, sorrindo e ainda cumprimentando alguns conhecidos e eleitores, atendeu o celular que tocava incessantemente no bolso do seu paletó:

"Sim, quem fala?" perguntou, sorridente, imaginando se era mais alguém para congratulá-lo.

"Quero lhe dar os meus parabéns, Senador!" disse Lionel, falando enquanto dirigia. Jonathan parou de sorrir. "Agora que venceu a eleição, há algumas coisas das quais precisamos discutir -"

_Enquanto isso, na mansão Luthor _

No escritório, iluminado apenas pela luz da lareira, Lex servia dois copos de uisque, tentando não derramar para fora. Sorriu, visivelmente embriagado, depois fez um brende, e bebeu de uma só vez de um deles.

"Lex, você está bem?" perguntou Lana, aproximando-se dele. "Você parecia chateado na mensagem que me mandou pelo celular"

Lex se virou para vê-la.

"Eu não deveria tê-la chamado... eu não deveria ter feito muitas coisas... mas de um jeito ou de outro, sempre acabo fazendo" disse ele, virando-se para pegar o outro copo cheio. "Tenho certeza de que você quer voltar para a festa, então -"

"Na verdade, eu estava meio que procurando um motivo para sair de lá" disse ela, com o olhar perdido.

Surpreso, Lex arqueou a sobrancelha e se aproximou.

"Clark e eu tivemos nossa última discussão" explicou ela, encarando-o, como se esperasse algum consolo. Naqueles dias, sua proximidade com Lex fazia-a sentir-se nesse direito. Ele vinha sendo seu melhor amigo. Confidenciavam não apenas sobre o dia da segunda chuva de meteoros, mas também, sobre os acontecimentos misteriosos em Smallville.

Houve um grande silêncio, enquanto Lex pensava em como responder àquilo. Ele então se aproximou o bastante dela, e levantou uma mão para tocar sua face, mas ele não o fez, ainda.

"Última?" indagou ele, evitando um sorriso de satisfação.

Os dois trocaram um longo e profundo olhar.

"É -" respondeu ela, afastando-se dele, e olhando ao redor. "Sabe, por muito tempo fiquei esperando que a armadura se rompesse, então passei a acreditar que se fosse paciente o bastante, talvez um dia ele me deixasse entrar nela, mas acho que as pessoas têm armaduras por algum motivo, então -"

"Lana" interrompeu Lex, aproximando-se novamente dela. "Odeio ter que dizer isso, mas acho que é possível que o Clark nunca confie em você -"

Confusa, Lana o encarou.

"Não entendo" disse ela. "Como pode uma pessoa mentir para quem ama?"

Lex então colocou o copo com uisque na mesa, e se aproximou o bastante de Lana para colocar uma mão em sua cintura e outra em sua face.

"Eu não devia -" disse ele.

E Lana o encarava nos olhos. _Talvez eles devessem_, era o que ela pensava. Gentilmente, com o consentimento que Lana lhe dara com aquele olhar, Lex a puxou para si, e os dois se beijaram. E Lana cedeu, abraçando-o, e retribuindo o beijo, no qual buscava esquecer todos os seus problemas e, principalmente, Clark.

_Pouco depois, no Talon_

Em frente à cafeteria ainda havia muita agitação. Amigos e eleitores de Jonathan Kent ainda estavam por perto. Bombeiros verificavam se havia mais algum perigo no apartamento de cima. Eletricistas consertavam o _blackout._ E paramédicos levavam Lois numa maca, cercados por várias pessoas.

"Preciso mesmo de uma audiência? Por favor, voltem todos à festa! Não se incomodem comigo! Ainda tem muito bolo de chocolate e nove caixas de Merlot!" exclamava ela, agitada.

"Lois, você ficou muito tempo desacordada" disse Clark, sorrindo, enquanto ela era levada até a ambulância. "Precisa ver se está tudo bem -"

"Eu tenho mesmo que ir ao hospital? Só porque fiz um pouco de sujeira na festa?"

Clark sorriu. Só mesmo Lois para achar graça de uma situação que poderia ter terminado tão tragicamente, pensou ele.

"Você vai junto?" perguntou o paramédico a Clark, referindo-se ao fato dele ir na ambulància com Lois.

E antes que ele respondesse, ela se sentou na maca, já dentro do carro:

"Ah, não! De jeito nenhum! Nem pense nisso, Smallville! Era só o que me faltava!"

Clark sorriu.

"Tudo bem, Lois" disse ele, tentando acalmá-la. E quando ela se deitou novamente na maca, novamente mais calma, ou pelo menos, mais calma ao estilo Lois Lane de ser, ele completou, apenas para irritá-la: "Eu não ia mesmo!"

Lois então abriu a boca, indignada, e antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa, o paramédico fechou a porta da ambulância, para alívio de Clark, que sorriu.

"Não se preocupe" disse o paramédico. "Ela está bem, claro, tirando o fato de que fala demais, e que praticamente tivemos que amarrá-la na maca para poder levá-la, como você viu. Vamos fazer uns exames de rotina para ver se está tudo bem e ela vai ficar em observação por algumas horas"

Clark assentiu, e o paramédico deu a volta no carro para entrar pela porta do lado do carona.

"Clark!" chamou Martha. "Você viu o seu pai? Eu não o encontro em parte alguma!"

"Ligou no celular?"

"Liguei, mas está desligado" respondeu ela, preocupada.

"Procuram o Senador?" perguntou um dos assistentes da campanha. "Ele recebeu um telefonema que parecia urgente, e foi embora. Parece que a Srta. Lane deixou as chaves do carro dela com ele, e pediu para entregar, caso precisassem" disse, entregando-as para Martha.

Clark olhou para a mãe, e disse:

"Ele deve ter voltado para a fazenda"

"Bom, nesse caso, acho que devemos ir também -" disse ela, confusa com a saída repentina do marido.

Clark concordou, e acompanhou a mãe até o carro de Lois, estacionado do outro lado da rua.

"Por que você não vai indo?" perguntou ele. "Eu encontro com vocês mais tarde"

"O quê vai fazer?" perguntou Martha.

"Não sei se devia" disse ele. "Mas acho que o Lex pode não estar se sentindo muito bem. Talvez fosse melhor passar por lá para ver como estão as coisas -"

"Não sei se é uma boa hora -" sugeriu Martha. "Com a vitória do seu pai, ele pode não recebê-lo muito bem -"

"É estranho. Mas algo me diz que eu devo ir"

Martha inclinou a cabeça, pensativa. Não duvida nem um pouco da intuição do filho.

"Se você acha que deve -" disse ela, sorrindo.

Clark sorriu.

"Depois vou ao hospital fazer companhia para a Lois... ou ela vai acabar deixando médicos e enfermeiros à beira de um ataque de nervos" disse ele, sorrindo.

Martha também sorriu, e ele esperou sua mãe sair e depois usou sua super velocidade até a mansão Luthor.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

_Instantes depois, na mansão Luthor_

Ao chegar à propriedade dos Luthor, Clark se surpreendeu ao ver o carro de Lana estacionado no pátio logo em frente. Sem pestanejar, entrou à mansão, e enquanto atravessava o corredor em direção ao escritório de Lex, sentiu que alguma coisa estava errada. De certa forma, sentiu que iria se arrepender se passasse daquela porta em diante. Mas algo o impelia a prosseguir.

Cauteloso, ele se aproximou o bastante para ver uma cena que o estarreceu. Lana e Lex se beijavam apaixonadamente sentados ao sofá, com Lex praticamente deitado sobre sua até então namorada.

O choque daquele quadro simplesmente paralisou Clark por completo. E ele não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que pensar. Sabia, porém, que havia muitas coisas que queria dizer, gritar. Coisas que estavam engasgadas já há algum tempo em relação a Lex.

Agora, quanto a Lana, aquilo realmente o havia pego de surpresa. E um turbilhão de pensamentos se apoderou dele. Imaginou que o rompimento com Lana naquela manhã havia sido bem oportuno para ela. E ele não conseguia entender. Logo ela, que dizia repudiar tanto segredos e mentiras... Uma lágrima brotou no olho de Clark. Seu ex-melhor amigo, sua ex-namorada e grande amor de sua vida. A maior traição de sua vida.

"Espere" disse Lana, afastando gentilmente Lex para ver a porta onde Clark estava.

Lex se virou para ver o que era. Mas não havia nada ali.

"O quê foi?" perguntou ele, com o nariz roçando por sua face.

"Achei que havia alguém ali" sussurrou ela.

"Impressão sua" disse ele, beijando suas faces.

"Pode ser" concordou ela, sorrindo, e beijando-o novamente.

_Centro Médico Smallville_

"O quê veio fazer aqui, Smallville?" perguntou Lois, ao vê-lo entrar no quarto, enquanto ela vestia o casaco. "Eu disse que não precisava vir! Aliás, já estou de saída. Não vou ficar esperando o tal do Dr. Baylock para fazer ressonância magnética coisa nenhuma. Se tem algo que eu abomino, é esperar -"

Notou, então que ele estava estranho, mudo, e com o olhar perdido, muito mais do que o de costume.

"Terra chamando Clark?"

Mas ele não respondeu.

Lois então o encarou, e resolveu arriscar, ou ficariam ali a noite inteira:

"Muito bem. O quê houve dessa vez entre você e a Lana?"

Clark finalmente a encarou.

"O quê foi que disse?"

Lois sorriu.

"Eu sabia. Para deixá-lo assim, nesse estado catatônico, só mesmo a Lana!" exclamou ela, vitoriosa. "O quê foi dessa vez?"

"Nada" respondeu ele, ainda atordoado.

"Tudo bem, então" disse ela, saindo do quarto.

"Onde está indo?" perguntou ele, indo logo atrás.

"Embora, ué"

"Não pode ir assim, Lois" disse ele, preocupado. "E os exames?"

"Eu estou bem, Smallville!" disse ela, ignorando-o, enquanto atravessava os corredores da emergência.

"Lois!" chamou ele.

Lois se virou então para vê-lo. Cruzou os braços e, impaciente, esperou.

"O quê foi?"

"Você machucou a cabeça com a queda" disse ele. "Pode ser sério"

"Não mesmo" retrucou ela, dando-lhe as costas.

"Lois... você estava delirando!" exclamou ele, ainda pensando naquela coisa de capa vermelha.

"Ah, é? Tá preocupado, Smallville?"

"Estou!"

Lois simplesmente parou e se virou para encara-lo. O sorriso foi inevitável, e ele tentou remediar:

"Claro que estou... como estaria se fosse qualquer outra pessoa -"

"Que meigo" disse ela, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. "Só tem uma coisa, Smallville. Resolva seus problemas com a Lana de uma vez por todas, e larga do meu pé, tá bom?"

Clark arquou as sobrancelhas, completamente surpreso com aquela revelação.

"Como é que é?"

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu" disse ela, continuando a caminhar pelos corredores do hospital, até que chegaram à porta da entrada, e Lois olhou para a rua, à procura de alguma coisa.

"Acha que eu não percebo? Toda vez que a senhorita 'olhar melancólico' aparece com uma das suas você vai ao Talon para me atazanar a vida. Então, por que outra razão estaria aqui?" indagou ela, encarando-o com firmeza.

Clark também a encarou. E sorriu.

Ela era mesmo incrível, pensou. Como podia pensar aquilo dele? Por mais que estivesse decepcionado com Lana e com Lex, estar ali nada tinha a ver com a situação. Estava triste. Estava magoado. E até desolado. Mas naquele momento, como todos os outros, buscar a companhia de Lois nada mais era do que satisfazer unicamente uma necessidade pessoal, da qual, até aquele momento ele não havia se dado conta:

"Eu só queria estar ao lado de alguém que realmente me faz sentir bem -" desabafou ele, então, quase não acreditando nas suas próprias palavras.

Lois sorriu, confusa, e se virou.

Clark ficou observando-a, imaginando se teria dito alguma besteira, se seus pensamentos estavam confusos por conta dos últimos acontecimentos, e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ou pedir desculpas por algo do qual ele ainda não tinha certeza, ela deu um assobio ao ver um táxi passar.

O veículo deu a volta pela rua, e parou em frente ao hospital.

"Clark" disse ela, virando-se para vê-lo mais uma vez antes de entrar no táxi. "Tenta resolver as coisas de uma vez por todas com a Lana, e pára de sofrer, ok? Se vocês não estão felizes, nada mais coerene do que cada um seguir seu rumo. Agora, faça um favor a si mesmo e aos seus pais, que devem estar transbordando de felicidade por causa do resultado das eleições: muda essa cara feia e vamos voltar ao Talon para comemorar com eles!"

Clark demorou a responder, pensativo nas coisas que Lois havia lhe dito e nos pensamentos que turbilhavam sua mente.

"Clark? O taxímetro está rodando -" disse ela, de dentro do veículo, com a porta aberta.

"Eles estão da fazenda -" disse ele.

"Hum. É mesmo. Eu esqueci que estraguei a festa... Bom, de qualquer modo tenho que voltar pra lá e arrumar a sujeira que ficou" disse ela, balançando a cabeça.

"Quer ajuda?" perguntou ele, oferecendo-se.

Lois sorriu enquanto o fitava. Havia alguma diferente em Clark que ela não sabia o que era.

"Não, Smallville. Você devia estar com seus pais, pois esse é um momento da família Kent, e pelo que me consta o terceiro membro do clã não está lá pra alegrar a festa -"

Clark sorriu, concordando, e se afastou e fechou a porta do carro para Lois:

"Tem como voltar?" perguntou ela.

"Eu dou um jeito" respondeu ele.

Lois lhe sorriu e deu um pequeno aceno.

Enquanto o táxi se afastava, indo para o Talon, ela o observava, ainda sorrindo, na esperança de que tivesse dito alguma coisa de efeito para ele.

Clark também sorriu enquanto a via ir embora. Lois estava certa, pensou ele. E algo nele se apaziguou. _Como podia ser possível aquilo? _pensou. Lois, a garota rude, grosseira e tagarela, de repente, era a pessoa que dizia as coisas certas nos piores momentos? Como se não bastasse, ela o fazia se sentir bem e, acima de tudo, sorrir.

E Clark ficou pensativo... Lana nunca o havia feito se sentir bem ou mesmo sorrir...

_Enquanto isso, no Rancho Kent _

"Senador Jonathan Kent!" exclamou Lionel descendo as escadas do _loft_ ao ver Jonathan entrar no celeiro. "E eu achei que você não iria querer deixar a festa da vitória por nada nesse mundo. Mas estou aqui, e estou sozinho, como pediu"

"Bom" disse Jonathan, caminhando pelo celeiro, inquieto. "Então por que não chega mais perto e me encara, seu filho da mãe?"

"Hum. Talvez o Senador precise de algumas lições de bons modos, agora que está sob na mira da opinião pública -"

"Por que você não pára logo de enrolar, Luthor, e vai direto ao ponto? Eu sei que minha campanha aceitou sua proposta de financiamento, mas vou pagar cada centavo, pois não quero ficar devendo nada a você!"

"Fico imaginando o quão longe irá sua virtude depois que estiver no Senado"

Lionel desceu o último degrau das escadas do _loft_, e Jonathan se aproximou o bastante dele para estarem cara a cara.

"Só quero que você entenda que não sou nenhum fantoche" disse Jonathan, determinado.

"Espero que não. Não investi num candidato que pode ser o fantoche de qualquer um. Eu vejo isso mais como uma espécie de 'sociedade' -"

"O dia em que eu e você nos tornarmos sócios será o dia em que -"

"Devagar, devagar, Senador" interrompeu Lionel. "Não se esqueça que ambos temos um interesse em comum" disse, abrindo um envelope pardo. "Algo que protegeríamos com nossas vidas. Afinal, eu devo admitir que é admirável um homem se sujeitar a ficar sob a luz dos holofotes com um segredo tão perigoso... que deve permanecer escondido"

Lionel entregou a fotografia a Jonathan, e caminhou ao seu redor, esperando sua reação.

Jonathan então amassou e jogou fora a fotografia.

"Não vou deixar você destruir minha família!" exclamou, virando-se para Lionel e esbofeteando-o na face.

Enquanto Lionel tentava se levantar, Jonathan o agarrava pela gola do paletó e o erguia:

"Nós podemos suportar qualquer coisa que se abata sobre nós" disse, com falta de fôlego. "Porque temos uns aos outros. E isso é o que nos separa dos Luthor"

Lionel se afastou, ainda tentando recuperar o equilíbrio, e Jonathan, pálido, e respirando com dificuldade, disse:

"Agora por que você não... por que você não dá o fora da minha propriedade -"

Sem reagir, Lionel simplesmente se afastou, desaparecendo da vista de Jonathan, que, cambaleante, saiu do celeiro.

Do lado de fora, uma luz o cegou. Era o carro de Lois que se aproximava. Jonathan continuou a caminhar lentamente em direção a uma pilha de fenos.

"Jonathan?" indagou Martha descendo do automóvel, sem entender o que ele fazia ali.

Logo em seguida, Clark apareceu ao lado de sua mãe, com sua super velocidade. Ao perceber que seu pai estava estranho, aproximou-se, preocupado:

"Pai?"

Subitamente, Jonathan caiu próximo da cerca.

"Jonathan!" gritou Martha correndo com Clark em direção a ele.

"Pai? Vamos fazê-lo sentar aqui. Aqui, isso" disse Clark para Martha, ajudando o pai a se sentar numa pilha de fenos.

Abraçados, Jonathan olhou para Martha, e sorriu. Depois, olhou para Clark, e sorriu. Tentou dizer qualquer coisa ao filho, e levantou a mão até o pescoço dele. Foi então que seus lábios se moveram, e ele murmurou algo:

"Lionel... sabe" e seus olhos se fecharam para sempre, e seu corpo pendeu para o lado de Martha, que o abraçou:

"Jonathan! Nãããããããããão!" gritou ela, aos prantos.

"Paaaai!" exclamou Clark.

**_Continua..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

_Pouco depois, na Fortaleza da Solidão _

"Como pôde fazer isso comigo?" gritou Clark, desesperado.

"A vida humana é frágil, filho. Você sabia que uma vida seria trocada pela sua" respondeu a graciosa voz de Jor-El, que ecoava pela imensidão da edificação de cristais.

"Não me venha com essa, Jor-El! Não me faça pensar que a culpa é minha porque eu sei que foi você! Se não tivesse usado o corpo do Lionel ele não saberia dos meus poderes e não estaria agora cercando a minha família! Por sua culpa, e somente sua! Agora você tem a obrigação de me deixar consertar isso! Tem que me deixar salvá-lo!"

"Na Terra, seus poderes podem parecer extraordinários, Kal-El. Mas não somos deuses" disse Jor-El.

"Não era o destino dele!" gritou Clark, em resposta. "Você sabe disso!"

"Existe algo que você ainda não experimentou. Mas, devo adverti-lo: a roda do destino nunca pára. Uma vez que você mude o curso dos acontecimentos, o universo vai encontrar o equilíbrio"

Foi então que um cristal se elevou do painel e flutuou em direção a Clark.

"Há um cristal" continuou Jor-El. "Decida com cuidado"

Clark pegou o cristal, e decidido, disse:

"Eu tenho que salvá-lo"

_Segundos depois, no Rancho Kent_

Clark abriu os olhos e se viu no celeiro, e a primeira coisa que pensou foi correr para encontrar seu pai, quando, de repente, ouviu uma voz:

"Trouxe as luvas e o cachecol como você pediu"

Ele se levantou, surpreso, deixando cair ao chão o pedaço de carvão que segurava, e viu Lana ao topo das escadas do _loft_.

"Lana?"

_Como era possível? _pensou ele. _O tempo havia voltado desde aquela manhã quando encontrou Lana no celeiro, sendo que a única coisa que ele precisava era voltar em tempo suficiente para salvar seu pai!_

Pensativo, Clark então imaginou que aquela era a roda do destino a que Jor-El se referia. E talvez ele estivesse diante de uma nova possibilidade de rever seus conceitos, e mudar tudo. E várias coisas se passaram por sua cabeça. A primeira delas, era a morte de seu pai, depois, a traição de Lana e Lex, os conselhos de Chloe e Jonathan, e as palavras reconfortantes de Lois.

E pela primeira vez na vida, era como se Clark tivesse certeza do que queria na vida. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, tinha que impedir o que estava para acontecer a seu pai.

Confusa, Lana sorriu.

"Vai me dizer que esqueceu '_do dia do qual eu jamais esqueceria_'?" indagou ela, perplexa com a reação dele ao vê-la.

"Lana, eu tenho muito o que contar" disse ele, ajuntando a pedra de carvão do chão e guardando-a no bolso. "Mas agora, definitivamente, não é um bom momento -" continuou, caminhando em sua direção e passando por ela para descer as escadas.

Por mais que quisesse definitivamente resolver as coisas entre ele e Lana, naquele momento, sua prioridade era salvar Jonathan, advertindo-o do que estava para acontecer.

Completamente desnorteada com o comportamento indiferente de Clark, ela indagou, furiosa, ao alto das escadas:

"E quando vai ser um bom momento?"

Clark se virou para vê-la:

"Por que desde que você foi baleado, é como se não o conhecesse mais, parece que somos desconhecidos -"

"Você não faz nem idéia -" comentou ele, lembrando da cena em que viu Lana entregando-se à Lex.

"Ah, é?" indagou ela, descendo dois degraus. "Então por que não resolvemos isso de uma vez?"

Clark a encarou. Talvez ela tivesse razão. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor que resolvessem tudo de uma vez. E ele lhe lançou um olhar gelado, como nunca o havia feito antes.

"Lana, eu sei sobre você e Lex" disparou ele.

"Claro que sabe" retrucou ela. "Eu contei que estamos investigando sobre a espaçonave -"

"Não é só isso" interrompeu ele.

Lana arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Existe toda essa confidencialidade entre vocês que nunca vamos poder ter juntos -"

E ela enrugou a testa, sem entender.

"Como?"

"Porque eu simplesmente não confio mais em você" completou ele.

Lana estava completamente sem ação, e ele continuou:

"Sabe, você é muito boa para cobrar as coisas. Mas quando chega o momento de fazer sua parte, você só pensa em si mesma"

Perplexa, Lana enrugou a testa, e ele continuou:

"Segredos, mentiras. Todos nós temos. Alguns mais do que os outros" disse, encarando-a com firmeza. "Será que você já se perguntou se eu me sinto tão a vontade e preparado para compartilhar as coisas com você quanto você parece se sentir com relação a Lex para falar pelas minhas costas?"

"Clark, eu -"

"Sinto muito, Lana. Mas acabou"

Clark então lhe deu as costas e a deixou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sozinha no celeiro.

_Mais tarde, ainda no Rancho Kent_

"Essa é a pior piada que eu já escutei!" exclamou Martha para Jonathan, rindo, enquanto estacionavam a caminhonete em frente ao celeiro, de onde Clark vinha.

"Ah, qual é! Você gostou!" retrucou ele, rindo.

"Não mesmo!" disse ela, ainda aos risos.

Clark se aproximou dos pais, e Jonathan se virou para vê-lo:

"Achei que só o encontraria nas urnas!"

"Pai!" exclamou ele, aproximando-se e puxando-o para um abraço.

Confuso, Jonathan retribuiu, sorrindo para Martha, que assim como o marido, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, interrogativa.

"É tão com vê-lo!" disse ele, desvencilhando-se gentilmente, e encarando-o. Mal podia acreditar que instantes antes tinha-o sem vida em seus braços. E agora, ali estava ele.

"O quê houve, filho?" perguntou Jonathan, sorrindo, ainda confuso.

E Clark ficou sério.

"Temos que conversar" disse ele.

Jonathan e Martha se entreolharam.

_Minutos depois, na cozinha_

"E foi isso o que aconteceu" concluiu Clark, segurando uma xícara de café, sentado à mesa da cozinha, com Jonathan e Martha, que se entreolhavam, perplexos.

Clark os encarava com apreensão, aguardando a reação de ambos.

Havia dito tudo o que tinha se passado naquele dia que revivia, exceto o fato de que Jonathan morria em seus braços. Advertiu-o apenas que ele não deveria se encontrar com Lionel, após a festa da vitória, pois algo terrível ia acontecer.

"Filho, tem certeza que não foi um sonho ruim?" indagou seu pai.

"Não mesmo" respondeu ele, tirando o pedaço de carvão do bolso e colocando sobre a mesa.

"O quê é isso?" indagou Martha.

"Eu esqueci de dizer, mas eu ia pedir a mão da Lana em casamento hoje pela manhã... quer dizer, da primeira vez que eu vivi esse dia, antes de saber que o nosso relacionamento não passa de uma busca desvairada por algo que não existe e que na verdade ela tem sentimentos por Lex , já que não pensou duas vezes em ficar com ele depois de terminar comigo -"

Jonathan e Martha o encararam, estarrecidos com a revelação, mas antes que pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, Clark disse:

"Claro que isso já não tem mais importância alguma"

Houve um silêncio, e Clark olhou para Jonathan.

"O quê importa agora é que você não vá a esse encontro com o Lionel" completou.

Jonathan suspirou.

"Você ainda não disse porque não devo me encontrar com ele"

Martha olhou apreensiva para Jonathan e depois para Clark.

"Ele provavelmente vai chantageá-lo por causa da vitória, e... e essa coisa ruim vai acontecer" desconversou Clark, evitando olhar para o pai. Não queria mais imaginá-lo naquela cena em frente ao celeiro.

Martha então olhou para Jonathan. E os dois sabiam do que se tratava. Aflita, ela tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas o marido apenas levantou a mão para que ela não o dissesse.

"Filho, como você mesmo disse o que o Jor-El mencionou na Fortaleza... '_a roda do destino não pára_' e '_o universo sempre encontra um modo de encontrar o equilíbrio_'. Por mais que se trate do Jor-El, isso tudo faz sentido. Não se pode interferir no destino. Então, por que não deixamos as coisas seguirem o seu curso normal?"

"Não!" exclamou Clark, levantando-se e caminhando aflito pela cozinha. "Você não entende! Podemos evitar isso. Sei que podemos!"

"Jonathan!" exclamou Martha. "Clark tem razão! Por favor, não vá a esse encontro com o Lionel!"

"Nem sabemos se foi isso mesmo o que aconteceu, Clark!" retrucou Jonathan. "Não estou defendendo o Lionel, sei que ele é capaz de coisas terríveis, mas são apenas suposições. Você não o viu, certo?"

"Não" concordou Clark.

"Então!"

Clark suspirou, e olhou para sua mãe, que estava confusa, mas muito preocupada com o marido e com todas as coisas que ouviu do filho.

"Agora vamos deixar isso de lado... Temos que nos preparar para a eleição! Ou melhor, para a vitória, não é mesmo?" disse Jonathan, sorrindo.

"Foi você que me contou" disse Clark com o olhar perdido.

Ele não queria mencionar, embora já desconfiassem. E aquela parecia ser a única forma de fazer com que seu pai reconsiderasse.

Jonathan e Martha olharam para o filho, e ele continuou:

"Sobre Lionel. Você o mencionou... ao dizer que ele sabia... enquanto morria em meus braços"

Jonathan suspirou. Martha se levantou. Lágrimas corriam por suas faces.

"Não... Não pode ser..." disse ela, olhando para o marido. "Jonathan... Por favor! Não deixe que isso aconteça! Eu o proibo!"

"Calma, meu bem!" disse ele, puxando-a para um abraço.

Houve um silêncio, e Clark olhava para os pais abraçados. Esperava que daquela vez as coisas fossem diferentes para poder vê-los abraçados muitas outras vezes.

Olhando bem nos olhos de Clark, porém, Jonathan disse:

"Filho, o que eu tiver que fazer para proteger seu segredo, eu o farei, e com muito orgulho!"

Martha se desvencilhou dele, encarou-o nos olhos, perplexa, e tendo a certeza de que ele falava mesmo sério, e que realmente estava disposto a conflitar Lionel e até mesmo morrer, correu aos prantos para o quarto, para chorar.

Enquanto Jonathan ainda o encarava com firmeza, Clark apenas suspirava e, pensativo, com o olhar perdido, acreditava que nada mais podia fazer para convencer seu pai a agir diferente naquela nova realidade.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

_Pouco depois, no Talon_

"Ainda não tem os resultados do trigésimo nono distrito?" perguntou Lois, indignada ao telefone, enquanto pegava uma cadeira e subia para pegar algo ao alto de um armário da cozinha.

"É, eu sei que é meio cedo para saber, mas paciência não é muito o meu forte" continuou ela, estendendo o braço para tentar alcançar, fazendo com que a cadeira balançasse. "Mas me liga assim que tiver alguma novidade"

Ao desligar o telefone, Lois continuava tentando alcançar alguma coisa bem ao fundo do alto do armário.

"Ah, isso!" exaltou ela, após conseguir pegar um pacote, no exato momento em que a cadeira escorregou e ela estava prestes a cair, não fosse por Clark, que chegou repentinamente, e a segurou.

"Ei, Smallville!" exclamou ela ao vê-lo, embaraçada por ter sido surpreendida, justo por ele, com a embalagem de doces.

Clark, que ainda estava um tanto transtornado com os últimos acontecimentos, olhou ao redor, e viu que a torneira da pia estava aberta, enquanto enchia uma chaleira. Ele se aproximou e a fechou. A torradeira estava ao lado, no mesmo ângulo de onde Lois estava prestes a cair.

Imaginou então que faltava pouco para o acidente ter acontecido, não tivesse chegado a tempo para impedi-lo.

"O quê faz aqui?" perguntou ela, escondendo o pacote de chocolates debaixo de um pano de pratos. "Achei que só o veria à noite"

Embora estivesse triste e distante, tentando apenas impedir que coisas ruins acontecessem com as pessoas com as quais se importava, Clark sorriu, quase não acreditando que Lois poderia ter morrido por causa de um pacote de Ding Dong.

"Algum problema? Você está mais esquisito que o de costume -"

E enquanto a observava, feliz por tê-la encontrado a tempo de se ferir, Clark teve a certeza de que, assim como conseguiu salvar Lois, conseguiria impedir que seu pai se encontrasse com Lionel. Olhou para o relógio, e viu que faltavam poucas horas para o resultado das eleições. Imaginou então que poderia encontrar uma forma de impedir que seu pai chegasse ao celeiro para se encontrar com Lionel durante a festa de comemoração e, na pior das hipóteses, chegar a tempo de impedir que os dois se confrontassem.

Foi então que ele voltou a atenção a Lois.

"Hum. Não me diga que tem alguma coisa a ver com Lana Lang, porque ela já deve estar chegando para me ajudar com os enfeites, já que o pessoal do comitê de decoração me deixou na mão, e não estou nem um pouco interessada em ficar no meio de uma briguinha entre namorados -"

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso. E ao assimilar o que Lois havia acabado de dizer, finalmente parou para pensar em Lana naquele dia que se repetia, e no novo rumo que as coisas estavam para tomar. Pensou, então, no que ele vinha sendo todos aqueles anos, desde que acreditava que ela era o único amor da sua vida, até quando passaram a namorar a partir do início do ano, e refletiu, principalmente, nos conselhos que ouviu das pessoas que realmente se importavam com ele.

Encarando Lois, lembrando de suas palavras da primeira vez que viveu aquele dia, perguntou:

"Lois, acha que sou infeliz?"

Ela enrugou a testa, confusa. Aquilo realmente a pegou de surpresa.

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?"

E Clark não respondeu.

Lembrava não apenas das palavras duras porém verdadeiras de Lois na versão anterior daquele dia, mas também as de Chloe e de seu pai quando os dois se encontraram na festa da comemoração. Sorriu um sorriso amargo, lembrando que aquele era o último conselho de Jonathan naquela realidade cujo desfecho não deixaria se repetir. E muitas outras coisas se passavam por sua cabeça, como a certeza de que não era mesmo feliz com Lana, e que assim como tinha voltado no tempo para salvar seu pai, também tinha a chance de tomar novas decisões sobre seu futuro...

"Tudo bem" disse ela, subitamente. "Quer mesmo saber?" perguntou.

Clark apenas respondeu com um olhar, e apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa, pronto para ouvir o que Lois Lane tinha a dizer daquela vez.

"Bom, na maioria das vezes você parece que está caminhando no corredor da morte -" disse ela.

Clark enrugou a testa, surpreso com a comparação.

"Como?" indagou ele.

"Sério. Só falta o macacão laranja e as algemas nos pés e nas mãos... Ah, claro, e os policiais, um de cada lado" continuou ela, imaginando a cena. "E se eu não o conhecesse, pensaria que não tem dentes, pois quase nunca o vejo sorrir"

Clark arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

"Foi você que perguntou" disse ela, sorrindo.

E ele também sorriu.

"Bom, vou quebrar esse galho pra você, Smallville, e vou falar o que eu realmente acho" disse Lois, então, cruzando os braços, enquanto ele a observava com atenção. "Se você é feliz ou não, cabe unicamente a _você_ descobrir isso e encontrar um modo de melhorar as coisas. A felicidade não se conquista: ela é vivida. De qualquer modo, não acho que você tenha motivos para ser uma pessoa infeliz. Tem pais maravilhosos, amigos que realmente se importam com você, e... bem, a garota dos seus sonhos" concluiu ela, sorrindo.

Ele sorriu, e ficou imaginando por onde Lois Lane tinha estado todos aqueles anos antes de conhecê-la. Logo depois, imaginou por onde ELE tinha estado naqueles quase dois anos de convivência que nunca chegou a realmente conhecê-la. Estaria ele tão cego?

Balançando a cabeça, satisfeito com a resposta de Lois, Clark disse, enquanto se afastava, sem tirar os olhos dela:

"Vou pensar a respeito"

Enquanto Lois o acompanhava até a porta, confusa com a quietude de Clark e sua pergunta por demais de esquisita, ele ficou pensativo.

Havia mais coisas a respeito de Lois Lane do que ele imaginava, era seu pensamento constante.E na medida que descobria mais a seu respeito naquelas últimas horas, naquele mesmo dia vivido por duas vezes, descobria uma verdade única a respeito dela. Imaginou, então, que, depois que resolvesse as coisas com seu pai, impedindo-o de se encontrar com Lionel naquela noite, poderia conhecer melhor a garota que o fazia se sentir tão bem e à vontade e que, talvez, tal como Jonathan havia insinuado, pudesse ser a pessoa que estava bem diante de seus olhos.

Clark atravessou a porta do apartamento, e Lois ficou olhando para ele, do outro lado. E ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

_Seria possível? _pensava ele. _Seria mesmo ela a pessoa ideal para alguém como ele? Como alguém tão diferente dele como Lois Lane conseguia fazê-lo sentir-se tão bem? Será que o sentimento era recíproco? _

"Lois -" disse ele, um pouco hesitante, enquanto ela o fitava com genuína atenção.

E ele imaginou se devia perguntar aquilo, e certo de que depois de fazê-lo a reação dela seria de duas uma - ou ela iria rir muito achando que era a piada do ano e no dia seguinte tudo voltaria ao normal, ou ela nunca mais iria tratá-lo do mesmo modo - ainda assim, ele sentia uma necessidade enorme de fazê-lo, de arriscar. Algo o impulsionava a fazer novas escolhas daquela vez. Era como se a experiência de perder alguém que ele amava o tivesse feito refletir mais a respeito de tudo. E era exatamente isso o que ele ansiava: o que acreditava que era certo e que o fazia feliz. Por isso, ele decidiu que era tempo de tomar um novo rumo:

"O quê acha de sairmos um dia desses?" perguntou.

Surpresa, ela o encarou.

"Como é que é?"

"Um cinema, um jantar. Você decide"

Lois o encarou com perplexidade.

"Você usou drogas ou coisa do gênero?"

Clark sorriu. Pelo menos, a reação dela havia sido a menos pior.

"Quer saber?" indagou ela, com uma careta. "Acho que você não está no seu juízo perfeito, então, por que não pensa melhor no que acabou de fazer e depois da festa da vitória conversamos. Até lá o efeito _do quê quer que você tenha ingerido_ terá passado -"

"Mas eu não -"

"Agora eu realmente tenho muito o quê fazer por aqui, Smallville, e se não me engano, você também tem coisas pra fazer, então -" interrompeu ela, fechando a porta.

"Lois, eu -"

"Tchau, tchau, Smallville!" exclamou ela, sorrindo com um pequeno aceno, enquanto fechava a porta e o deixava para o lado de fora.

Completamente atordoado, Clark enrugou a testa, sem entender o que havia acontecido.

Enquanto saía do Talon, ficava pensando se teria feito a coisa certa. Atravessando a rua, ele não viu, mas Lana entrava agora na cafeteria. Clark então parou na calçada, e refletiu.

Tanto quanto o objetivo da sua volta no tempo, Clark também não conseguia tirar Lois Lane da cabeça. Ela lhe fazia bem. Estar com ela era bom e agradável. Ela o fazia rir. Nisso, ele sorriu sozinho. _O que era isso? _pensava ele. _Que coisa estranha era essa que o fazia sorrir tão espontaneamente? _Foi então que uma estranha inquietação se apoderou dele.

_Não era justo, _pensava ele, agora um tanto indignado_. Quem ela pensava que era para fechar a porta na cara dele daquele modo? Ela sequer disse um 'sim' ou um 'não'! Por que ela o evitava tanto? _

Decidido, Clark resolveu voltar ao Talon e tomar satisfações, certo de que não podia perder as novas oportunidades que lhe estavam sendo proporcionadas. Nisso, mais e mais pensamentos turbilhavam sua mente repleta de novas expectativas:

_Por quê Lois? O quê alguém como ela fazia em Smallville? Justo Smallville? E quem ela pensava que era para ir entrando assim na sua vida e bagunçando tudo? _

Ao entrar novamente no Talon, a passos apressados e cada vez mais determinados, Clark se aproximou das escadas, até que viu Lana parada em frente à porta do apartamento de Lois.

"Desculpe pelo atraso" disse ela.

"Imagina! Que bom que veio!" exclamou Lois, convidando-a a entrar.

Clark suspirou. _Não seria dessa vez_, pensou ele.

Por outro lado, antes de ir embora, imaginou se devia ouvir a conversa das garotas.

"Muito bem" disse Lois olhando para Lana, que estava visivelmente distraída. "Pode falar"

"Nada" disse Lana, sorrindo um sorriso nervoso.

"Deixe-me adivinhar: moreno, alto e desengonçado" insistiu Lois, sorrindo.

"_Desengonçado_?" indagou Clark, que ouvia a conversa, imóvel, aos pés das escadas no Talon.

"Bom -" disse Lana, confusa. "O quê você faria... se tivesse essa pessoa... ela tem alguns segredos e, bem, er... parece que não quer que você saiba a respeito deles... talvez porque, talvez porque não confie o bastante para compartilhá-los?"

"Depende" respondeu Lois. "Se essa pessoa é alguém com quem você realmente se importa, o que eu imagino que seja no seu caso, se for quem eu penso que é -"

Lana nada disse, e Lois continuou:

"Esse segredo já machucou alguém?"

"Não" respondeu Lana. "Acho que não"

"Então, chega a ser alguma coisa do tipo tráfico de armas ou algo como no filme 'Traídos pelo Desejo'?"

Lana sorriu.

"Não"

"Bom, então eu não faria coisa alguma"

Nisso, Lana a encarou, surpresa.

"Não o pressionaria. Tentaria ser sua amiga da melhor forma, e ajudaria o máximo que eu pudesse, estando sempre por perto quando precisasse, amparando no que fosse necessário, até que um dia ele finalmente se sentiria pronto para contar a verdade"

Aos pés das escadas do Talon, Clark sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. E não teve mais dúvidas a respeito de Lois.

"Sabe, sem ofensa, Lois, mas pelo pouco que eu a conheço, esse é o tipo de coisa que não imaginava a seu respeito" comentou Lana, surpresa.

"Pois é. Eu aprendi da forma mais complicada que se as pessoas guardam um segredo, mesmo de quem amam, é porque têm um bom motivo pra isso"

Lana sorriu um sorriso amargo.

"Agora, por que não me ajuda com essas caixas?" perguntou Lois entregando uma à Lana e abrindo a porta do apartamento.

Nisso, Clark, que escutou o suficiente daquela conversa entre Lois e Lana, acabava de deixar o lugar com sua super velocidade, antes que fosse visto pelas duas.

_Mais tarde, no Planeta Diário_

"Chloe, preciso que me ajude -" disse Clark, acompanhando-a, enquanto desciam as escadas do jornal.

"Já sei. Tem a ver com Lana -" antecipou ela.

"Não, nada a ver com Lana" disse ele.

"Hum. Se não é Lana, então o quê aconteceu?" perguntou ela, confusa, dada a aflição de Clark.

"Pronta para colocar o chapéu no topo do Mural do Esquisito?" indagou ele.

Chloe o encarou, preocupada, e ele continuou:

"Eu já vivi esse dia antes"

Chloe então riu, acreditando que se tratava de uma piada:

"Okay, e o que você fez? Girou em torno do eixo da Terra?" perguntou. "Será que pelo menos pegou os resultados da loteria?"

"Está vendo essas flores?" perguntou ele, referindo-se a um ramalhete trazido por um funcionário do jornal que acabara de passar por eles. "São para a secretária"

"Margaret? Impossível! Ela é _workaholic_, e não tem um encontro há mais de um ano!"

Nisso, o rapaz deixou o ramalhete sobre a mesa de alguém e saiu, e não demorou muito para a dona da mesa, a tal da Margaret, encontrá-las e gritar alegremente pelo departamento.

Chocada, Chloe olhou para Clark.

"Mas como -?"

"E nesse exato momento, o seu chefe está demitindo alguém na sala dele" continuou ele, com as previsões.

Foi então que um sujeito saiu furioso de uma sala e passou pelos dois e várias outras pessoas. De dentro do escritório de onde ele saía, uma voz estridente gritou:

"Você está despedido!"

O homem furioso que atravessava o departamento, gritou, em resposta:

"Não pode me demitir! Eu me demito!"

E ele arrancou seu passe de jornalista e jogou sobre sua mesa, não muito longe da de Chloe, e deixou o jornal, enraivecido.

Chloe olhou surpresa para Clark, quase não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

De repente, o telefone da sua mesa começou a tocar.

"Nem atenda. Discaram o número errado. É para um restaurante de comida chinesa" disse Clark.

Chloe suspirou, e atendeu. E encarou Clark, cada vez mais boquiaberta ao ver do que se tratava, respondendo:

"Não. Sinto muito, mas hoje não estamos funcionando direito -"

Após um instante encarando Clark, Chloe o pegou pelo braço e o levou a uma sala vazia, fechando a porta logo atrás deles:

"Muito bem, McFly, por que não começa me dizendo _como _e _por quê_?"

"Jor-El" respondeu Clark. "Eu fui até ele para tentar mudar as coisas"

"Mudar o quê? E por quê?"

"Meu pai -" respondeu ele, ainda tentando não lembrar de quando o encontrou cambaleante em frente ao celeiro. Mas a expressão de Clark já dizia tudo, e Chloe simplesmente lançou-lhe um olhar consternado.

"Mas como?" indagou ela, preocupada.

"Lionel Luthor" respondeu Clark. "Ele sabe meu segredo"

"Não pode ser -"

"Por culpa do Jor-El" continuou Clark. "Se ele não tivesse me trazido de volta, usando o corpo do Lionel -"

"Clark!" exclamou Chloe, que não admitia que ele continuasse com aquela coisa de que teria sido melhor se ele tivesse morrido.

"Ele ligou para o meu pai logo após o resultado das eleições. Marcou um encontro com ele no celeiro e tentou chantageá-lo, provavelmente usando o que sabe a meu respeito. Acontece que chegamos tarde demais. Ele teve um infarto fulminante -"

Chloe suspirou ao ouvir aquilo.

"E Lionel?" perguntou.

"Com certeza já não estava mais lá" respondeu Clark, com o olhar perdido, imaginando como podia fazer para que aquilo não acontecesse novamente.

"Mas é só você _avisar_ o seu pai dessa vez!" sugeriu ela.

"Eu avisei" disse Clark.

Chloe enrugou a testa, certa de que Jonathan Kent talvez fosse mais teimoso do que imaginava.

"Mas se você me ajudar, acho que podemos fazer algo" disse ele. "Eu já mudei algumas coisas -"

"Que coisas?"

"Bom, em primeiro lugar, eu terminei com Lana -"

"Você _o quê_?" indagou Chloe, tão surpresa quanto confusa. "Não me leve a mal, Clark, mas isso é mais difícil de acreditar do que nessa coisa de voltar no tempo"

"É uma longa estória" disse ele, evitando o assunto.

"Tá, e... o quê mais você mudou?" perguntou ela, curiosa.

"Lois"

"O quê tem a Lois?" indagou, preocupada.

"Ela sofreu um acidente da primeira vez, porém, nada grave -" e antes que Chloe ficasse ainda mais preocupada, ele continuou: "Mas agora está tudo bem. Eu cheguei a tempo de não acontecer novamente -"

Chloe respirou fundo, e ele continuou:

"E porque eu consegui salvar a Lois, acho que posso salvar meu pai. Mas preciso da sua ajuda -" pediu ele.

Mais calma por conta da notícia envolvendo Lois, Chloe sorriu amigavelmente.

"Não se preocupe, Clark. No quê depender de mim, nada vai acontecer com o seu pai. Vou ao Talon hoje à noite e simplesmente não vou desgrudar do Sr. Kent" disse, tentando confortá-lo.

Clark sorriu, um pouco mais aliviado.

"Você disse que o seu pai vai receber essa ligação do Lionel, não é mesmo?"

"Segundo um dos membros do comitê, ele recebeu um telefonema e saiu apressado. Só pode ter sido Lionel -" respondeu Clark.

"Então vou fazer todo o possível para que ele não receba essa ligação" disse, com um sorriso. "Pode deixar comigo, Clark. Tudo vai dar certo"

Clark suspirou.

"Bom, então nos vemos mais tarde" disse ele, ainda preocupado. "Agora preciso voltar para a fazenda. Há muito ainda o que fazer até hoje à noite -" completou, enquanto abria a porta da sala e se preparava para ir embora.

"Espere, Clark!" chamou Chloe, e ele se virou para ver o que era. Houve uma pausa, e ela perguntou: "Você está bem?"

"Vou ficar assim que tudo isso acabar" respondeu ele.

"Eu quis dizer... com relação a Lana"

"Sabe, nessa outra versão do dia de hoje, várias pessoas abriram meus olhos em relação ao fato de que talvez Lana não seja a pessoa ideal para mim. Você foi uma delas" disse ele, pensando também em Jonathan e, principalmente, em Lois. "Antes de tudo isso acontecer, não conseguia me imaginar com outra pessoa que não ela. Acho que eu me enganei"

Houve um pequeno silêncio, e Chloe insistiu, curiosa:

"Tem algo mais, não é?" indagou. "Quero dizer, não precisa me dizer se não quiser, mas não acho que você simplesmente abriria mão do grande amor da sua vida por causa de alguns conselhos, senão já o teria feito há muito tempo -"

"Chloe, acho que sempre vou amar a Lana" disse ele, finalmente. "Sabe, ela sempre vai ser o meu primeiro grande amor. Vou carregar isso comigo pra sempre"

Comovida, ela sorriu, e ele continuou:

"Só que descobri que não fomos feitos um para o outro" completou, lembrando da cena entre Lana e Lex na mansão, mas pensando, principalmente, em Lois Lane.

Chloe arqueou as sobrancelhas, visivelmente surpresa.

"Fico feliz por você, Clark" disse ela. "Afinal, se alguém merece ser feliz, esse alguém é você. E não acho que você estava muito feliz com as coisas do jeito que estavam"

E Clark sorriu para a amiga, certo de que poderia sempre contar com ela.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

_Mais tarde, no Rancho Kent_

"Lana? O quê faz aqui?" indagou Clark, vestido num terno, enquanto descia apressado os degraus da escada da entrada da casa, para se encontrar com seus pais no Talon.

Ela era a última pessoa que ele imaginava encontrar naquele momento, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido. Mas lá estava ela, com seu olhar de quem ainda não estava convencida das coisas que haviam acontecido naquela manhã. Para ela, era como se Clark não fosse a pessoa que conhecia. Ele simplesmente havia terminado com ela, sem motivo aparente. Mais do que tudo, ela precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, reconquistar sua confiança, e recomeçar uma nova fase ao seu lado. E ela estava realmente disposta a mudar, e talvez aceitar os segredos dele por mais um tempo até que decidisse lhe contar a verdade, especialmente depois dos conselhos de Lois.

"Clark, eu preciso conversar com você -"

"Lana, agora não é uma boa hora" interrompeu ele, que no momento estava muito mais preocupado em salvar a vida de seu pai.

Ela o encarou, surpresa, e com os olhos lacrimejantes. Mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. _Então o resultado das eleições era mais importante do que ela? _pensou, aflita, e certa de que realmente estava tudo acabado.

Clark suspirou. Não queria magoá-la. De fato, embora ainda estivesse chateado ao tê-la visto com Lex, isso não o incomodava mais, o que já não era mais estranho. E ele finalmente se descobria consciente de seu lugar no mundo, o qual já não era mais ao lado dela. Enquanto a observava, conflituosa por conta da situação, Clark permanecia gélido. Mas tinha certeza de que em algum lugar do seu coração ainda havia carinho por ela, e talvez até mesmo amor. E a última coisa que ele queria era vê-la magoada, por conta de tudo o que já haviam passado juntos, mesmo que na maioria do tempo tenham sido momentos que só o fizeram sofrer.

"Eu sinto muito" disse ele, finalmente.

"Sente?" indagou ela, confusa e atordoada.

"Acho que estávamos nos enganando esse tempo todo" completou Clark.

"Então é isso, não é mesmo? Acabou"

Ele nada disse, e Lana simplesmente lhe deu as costas e caminhou a passos apressados em direção ao carro enquanto lágrimas corriam por suas faces. E Clark nada fez a respeito, afinal, por mais que não quisesse ver triste a garota que acreditava que sempre amou, impedi-la de ir embora apenas tornaria as coisas mais difíceis. Ficou então olhando ela sair de sua vida, para correr aos braços de Lex, com quem provavelmente seria muito mais feliz, enquanto Clark já sabia o que realmente queria de sua vida.

_Pouco depois, no Talon_

"Eis o homem do momento!" exclamou alguém, enquanto Jonathan tentava se desvencilhar dos fotógrafos para ir ao encontro de Clark, que emergia da multidão em meio ao Talon.

"Tudo bem, filho?" perguntou.

Clark sorriu. Tudo acontecia exatamente como ele se lembrava, o que o deixava visivelmente apreensivo.

"Tudo bem" respondeu.

"Filho, sobre aquilo tudo que conversamos hoje cedo, eu -"

"Sr. Kent!" exclamou Chloe que acabara de entrar apressada no Talon, e se aproximava com um pouco de dificuldade.

"Que bom que veio, Chloe!" disse Jonathan, sorridente.

Clark sorriu, mais aliviado por tê-la por perto.

"Eu vim lhe dar um abraço de boa sorte" disse ela.

Nisso, em direção à porta, Lana olhava para os lados à procura de Clark. Ao encontrá-lo, sorridente entre Chloe e Jonathan, uma lágrima rolou por sua face. Ele nem sequer a notara ali. De repente, ela recebeu uma mensagem no celular. Tirou-o do bolso do casaco e olhou no visor. Era Lex. Olhou novamente na direção onde Clark estava, e ele ainda não a tinha percebido. Ressentida, saiu apressada.

"Obrigado, Chloe" retribuiu Jonathan, enquanto ela o abraçava.

"E então? Pronto para dar uma surra num bilionário?" indagou ela.

Clark a encarou com censura, e ela logo remediou:

"Aposto que nem mesmo Lex tem um comitê tão festivo quanto o que temos aqui"

Jonathan sorriu, sem perceber a dualidade do comentário, quando, de repente, Clark olhou para os lados, à procura de Lois, que novamente não estava por perto. Preocupado, preparou-se para subir as escadas até o apartamento para ver se estava tudo bem, quando, ao olhar para o balcão, viu-a tentando chamar a atenção de todos:

"Pessoal!" gritava ela, sem êxito. "Pessoal!"

Foi então que ela assobiou e todos olharam para ela.

"Bom, segundo meus contatos da sala de imprensa, tenho a honra de informá-los que estamos diante do nosso novo Senador!" exclamou, apontando para Jonathan, que, não conseguindo conter o sorriso, virou-se para Clark, e o puxou para um abraço orgulhoso, porém, não muito surpreso, já que o filho lhe havia antecipado o que ia acontecer.

Chloe também se aproximou novamente dele e o abraçou mais uma vez, dando-lhe as suas congratulações.

Todos então se viraram para vê-lo e o aplaudiram incessantemente, enquanto do outro lado do Talon, Martha, sorridente, atravessava a multidão para encontrar o marido.

De repente, alguém aumentou o volume da televisão:

"E agora, os números finais apontam -" disse o âncora local. " -Jonathan Kent é o Senador eleito!"

Ao se aproximar de Jonathan e Martha, esbarrando em Clark, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso maroto, Lois também parabenizou o novo Senador, orgulhosa.

"Agora vamos tirar umas fotos!" exclamou ela, apontando para o outro lado da cafeteria onde havia alguns fotógrafos que os aguardavam ansiosos preparando suas máquinas.

Jonathan atravessou a multidão aos cumprimentos, logo seguido de Lois.

Martha, que se preparava para acompanhar o marido, virou-se para Clark, e o abraçou:

"Filho, não vou sair de perto do seu pai um minuto sequer"

"Também não vou tirar os olhos dele" disse ele, solidário com sua angústia.

Martha se desvencilhou gentilmente de Clark e caminhou apressada para perto do marido, que se virou para vê-la e a abraçou novamente.

Clark os observava, e vendo Chloe ao seu lado, aproximou-se dela:

"Deve ser mais ou menos agora -" disse, pensando no telefonema de Lionel. "Vou ver se consigo impedi-lo -"

"Espere, Clark" disse Chloe, segurando-o pelo braço.

Confuso, ele se virou para vê-la.

Sorridente, Chloe lhe mostrou algo que estava escondido no bolso de seu casaco. E Clark se surpreendeu ao ver que era o celular de Jonathan.

"Como foi que -"

"Namorar um batedor de carteiras teve sus vantagens" disse ela.

Clark sorriu, orgulhoso e confuso, quando o telefone começou a tocar.

Os dois então se entreolharam.

"Atendemos?" indagou ela.

"Não" respondeu ele.

"Sabe que ele vai insistir, não é mesmo?"

Clark ficou pensativo, enquanto o celular continuava a tocar.

"Tudo bem, então" disse.

"Alô?" atendeu ela, sob o olhar atento de Clark, que com sua super-audição ouvia Lionel do outro lado da linha:

"Srta. Sullivan?" respondeu ele, confuso. "Onde está o nosso novo Senador? Quero ser o primeiro a lhe dar meus parabéns"

"Acho que perdeu a oportunidade, Sr. Luthor. Praticamente a cidade inteira está aqui" disse ela, sorrindo para Clark, que estava sério, e balançava a cabeça afirmativamente para que continuasse.

"Disso não duvido. Mas gostaria assim mesmo de falar com o Jonathan, se não se importa -"

"Ah, que pena... Agora não vai dar" disse ela, olhando para Jonathan, que estava sob os _flashes _dos fotógrafos juntamente com Martha e Lois. "Ele está bem ocupado. E assim vai ser por um bom tempo, então, por que você simplesmente não desaparece da vida dele?"

Lionel riu.

"Encantador, Srta. Sullivan. Sua lealdade aos Kent é extraordinária" disse. "De qualquer modo, mande meus parabéns a Jonathan"

Ao desligar, Chloe encarou Clark, com preocupação.

"Temos um grande problema pela frente"

Clark estava sério, e pegou o celular de Chloe.

"Eu sei" concordou ele, com o olhar perdido.

"Clark!" chamou Martha, sorridente.

Ele então se virou para ver o que era, e estavam todos o chamando para tirar fotografias.

"Vai lá!" exclamou Chloe, sorrindo. "Afinal de contas, agora nada mais pode estragar essa festa"

Clark retribuiu o sorriso. Ela estava certa, pensou. E ele foi em direção aos seus pais, com a certeza de que os veria juntos por muito mais tempo, e que nada mais de ruim poderia acontecer naquela noite.

_Enquanto isso, na mansão Luthor_

No escritório, iluminado apenas pela luz da lareira, Lex servia dois copos de uísque, tentando não derramar para fora. Sorriu, visivelmente embriagado, depois fez um brinde, e bebeu de uma só vez de um deles.

"Lex, você está bem?" perguntou Lana, aproximando-se dele. "Você parecia chateado na mensagem que me mandou pelo celular"

Lex se virou para vê-la.

"Eu não deveria tê-la chamado... aliás, eu não deveria ter feito muitas coisas... mas de um jeito ou de outro, sempre acabo fazendo" disse ele, virando-se para pegar o outro copo cheio. "Tenho certeza de que você quer voltar para a festa, então -"

"Na verdade, eu estava meio que procurando um motivo pra sair de lá" disse ela, com o olhar perdido.

Surpreso, Lex arqueou a sobrancelha, e se aproximou.

"Clark e eu tivemos nossa última discussão" explicou ela, encarando-o, como se esperasse algum consolo.

Houve um grande silêncio, e Lex se aproximou ainda mais dela.

"Última?" indagou ele, evitando um sorriso de satisfação.

Os dois trocaram um longo e profundo olhar.

Lana se afastou dele, e olhou ao redor.

"Essa minha busca pela verdade, julgando-o por seus segredos e mentiras apenas serviu para afastá-lo cada vez mais de mim!" desabafou ela, pensando nos conselhos de Lois. "Se eu tivesse sido mais compreensiva e esperasse mais -"

"Lana" interrompeu Lex, aproximando-se novamente dela. "Odeio ter que dizer isso, mas acho que pode ser que o Clark nunca confie em você -"

"Agora eu sei disso" disse ela, olhando-o nos olhos. "Porque eu simplesmente estraguei tudo, e ele não me ama mais!"

Lex então colocou o copo com uísque na mesa, e se aproximou o bastante de Lana para colocar uma mão em sua cintura e outra em sua face.

"Eu não devia -" disse ele.

E Lana o encarava nos olhos, prestes a ceder ao seu beijo, quando, de repente, alguém entrou na sala:

"Lex!"

Lana e Lex se viraram em direção à porta e se surpreenderam ao ver que se tratava de Lionel, que agora os observava com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Fazendo uma festinha da derrota em particular?" indagou, olhando para Lex e depois para Lana que, constrangida, saiu apressada.

"Lana!" chamou Lex.

"Ou seria da vitória?" completou Lionel, fitando-a enquanto ela passava por ele, imaginando se o filho estaria se dando bem com a namoradinha do filho dos Kent.

Lex o encarou com fúria, apanhou o copo de uísque na mesa, e antes que pudesse tomar mais um gole, simplesmente o atirou contra a lareira acesa, surpreendendo Lionel, que nada disse, embora continuasse sorrindo, enquanto o filho pegava o casaco que estava sobre o sofá e ia atrás de Lana.

"Imagino que a festa estava ficando boa" comentou Lionel quando já estava sozinho, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

_Pouco depois, na Rota 40, antes da Ponte Loeb_

Lana estava completamente descontrolada. Dirigia sem qualquer cautela, com velocidade acima da média numa pista escorregadia. Mas ela não se importava. Queria ficar longe de tudo aquilo, e de todos.

"Lana!"

Ela se virou e viu que Lex a seguia e trafegava ao seu lado, tentando deixar seu carro rente ao dela.

"Lana!" gritava ele.

Mas ela o ignorava. Seus pensamentos eram turbulentos.

Subitamente, uma luz cegou Lex, e ele abruptamente voltou para a pista, seguindo com seu conduzido logo atrás dela.

Depois que o caminhão passou por eles, Lex tentou novamente se aproximar do carro de Lana:

"Lana, por favor!" gritou ele, novamente. "Encoste o carro e vamos conversar!"

Ela então se virou para ele, como se fosse dizer qualquer coisa, quando Lex viu um ônibus escolar que vinha aceleradamente em direção ao carro dela:

"LANA, CUIDADO!"

_**Continua...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

_Cemitério Municipal de Smallville_

Uma neve fina caía naquela manhã cinzenta.

Ao lado de Jonathan e Martha Kent, e em frente ao caixão que repousava na cova ao lado dos túmulos de Lewis e Laura Lang, estava Clark, que olhava fixamente as flores brancas e vermelhas que repousavam sobre sua superfície da madeira semi-coberta pela neve.

O silêncio era abafado pelos soluços incessantes de Nell Porter, que abraçada ao marido Dean, buscava forças para suportar a dor da perda da amada sobrinha que por muitos anos criou como se fosse sua própria filha.

Ao longe, Lex Luthor, entre várias lápides, pálido e com o olhar vazio e sem brilho, observava tudo, completamente arrasado.

Jonathan e Martha olhavam desolados para o caixão, e depois para Clark, que estava inexpressivo.

Enquanto chorava copiosamente, Nell era levada por Dean, e várias outras pessoas, amigos e colegas de colégio e faculdade iam embora, enquanto Clark continuava a não tirar os olhos do caixão.

Jonathan apoiou sua mão pesada no ombro do filho. Mas Clark nada fez, sequer se virou para vê-lo, e juntamente com Martha, seu pai se afastou lentamente.

Clark então se virou para vê-los ir embora, e suspirou.

E as palavras de Jor-El ecoavam na sua mente.

_A vida de alguém próximo a você será trocada pela sua_.

_A vida que retornou a você será em breve tirada de alguém que você ama_.

_A roda do destino nunca pára. _

_Uma vez que você mude o curso dos acontecimentos, o universo vai encontrar o equilíbrio_.

De repente, Clark sentiu uma mão tocar a sua. Embora soubesse quem era ao sentir seu perfume, ele se virou lentamente para vê-la. E a visão de Lois, por mais que o acalentasse, ainda assim, não o apartava dos pensamentos turbulentos.

Enquanto olhava para Lois, ficava imaginando se conseguiria trazer Lana novamente assim como a seu pai. Mas as palavras de seu Jor-El o afligiam. E de um jeito ou de outro, ele sabia que a vida de alguém que ele amava seria ceifada.

Não havia mais como mudar o destino.

Estava tudo acabado.

Era irreversível.

Clark suspirou e voltou seu olhar para a cova. Lana estaria sempre em seu coração.

O seu amor de juventude seria a grande lição para o futuro, para o verdadeiro amor de sua vida.

E a mão macia e quente de Lois gentilmente se desvencilhou da sua. Clark se virou mais uma vez para vê-la, mas agora ela se afastava dele, encontrando-se com Chloe que não estava muito longe.

As duas então se viraram mais uma vez para vê-lo, e foram embora, não sem antes Lois se virar mais uma vez para ver Clark, que novamente abaixou os olhos para o caixão de Lana.

Lentamente, ele se inclinou e apanhou um punhado de terra, o qual espalhou pela cova sobre a superfície de madeira enquanto lembranças de Lana vinham à memória.

E quando não havia mais terra entre seus dedos, ele se levantou, olhou ao redor, procurando um rosto amigo, procurando por Lois, mas ela já não estava mais lá.

E mais uma, e última vez, ele olhou para o caixão.

_**Continua... **_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Lois tomava uma caneca de café sentada sobre uma perna no sofá em frente à janela do apartamento no Talon enquanto via a neve cair incessantemente naquele final de dia triste e amargo.

Enquanto pensava que poderia ter conhecido melhor Lana Lang, que talvez pudessem ter sido mais próximas, e até mesmo amigas, uma música começava a tocar no seu aparelho de som: Bittersweet Symphony - The Verve.

Lois inclinou a cabeça para o lado, fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro, pensando o quão frágil era a vida.

Foi então que ela percebeu que não estava só.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e virou a cabeça em direção à porta.

Ajeitou-se então no sofá, colocou cuidadosamente a caneca sobre a mesa ao lado e se levantou ao ver que se tratava de Clark, parado ao lado da porta, com o olhar perdido e desolado.

Ele a observava com os olhos lacrimejantes, sofrendo em silêncio a dor de ter lhe lidar com o fato de que não poderia mais mudar as coisas, de que não poderia mais trazer Lana de volta.

Lois caminhou lentamente em sua direção, e parada a poucos metros de Clark, esperou, imaginando se ele queria dizer ou mesmo desabafar alguma coisa, mostrando-se plenamente disposta a ampará-lo no que quer que fosse.

Mas Clark nada disse, embora quisesse e soubesse que podia. E ela viu algo que parecia ser uma lágrima correr por sua face, a primeira após a notícia da morte de Lana.

Lois moveu os lábios para dizer algo, mas nada foi pronunciado.

Clark tentou se recompor, mas não conseguia.

Sentia-se completamente impotente.

Com todas aquelas habilidades... e não pôde salvá-la.

Sem nada dizer, Lois se aproximou mais, com os braços cruzados e apertados contra o peito, como se estivesse se contendo para não desabar com aquela visão de Clark Kent, que sempre havia se mostrado tão forte e inatingível.

E ele a fitou nos olhos, buscando neles conforto para a angústia de que nada mais do que pudesse fazer mudaria a roda do destino, e que de um jeito ou de outro, alguém pagaria o preço.

Foi então que Lois não resistiu mais vê-lo naquele estado tortuoso e o abraçou.

Surpreso com o gesto, Clark, desnorteado, retribuiu, e fechou os olhos, finalmente se entregando ao mais tortuoso sentimento humano, que era a dor da perda, enquanto sentia o calor de Lois e o pulsar do seu coração, sincronizado ao seu.

E ela também fechou os olhos, imaginando se algum dia Clark Kent saberia o quanto ela se importava com ele, e ao embalo de Bittersweet Symphony, abraçou-o, como nunca havia abraçado alguém antes.

Foi então que o coração de Clark aquiesceu, e ele teve a certeza de que nunca se sentiu tão bem como naquele momento que encerrava um acontecimento tão trágico em sua vida.

Envolvido no abraço terno, afável e intenso de Lois, Clark sentiu que era como se ela quisesse lhe transferir toda a sua força de modo a fazer cessar a atribulação que a ele se sobrepunha.

E ao invés de salvar alguém, ele mesmo estava sendo salvo.

Mas enquanto a presença da mulher amada acalentava seus temores, tormentos e, principalmente, sentimento de culpa, sabia ele que nada mudaria o fato de que, por maior que fosse seu destino, teria ainda que aprender a lidar com suas limitações, e que não apenas era vencível a certos embates, como também, sofria as mesmas dores de um ser humano qualquer...

_…_

_Cause it's a bitter sweet symphony that's life...  
Try to make ends meet , you're a slave to the money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down...  
You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah._

No change, I can change, I can change, I can change,  
but I'm here in my mould , I am here in my mould.  
But I'm a million different people from one day to the next...  
I can't change my mould , no,no,no,no,no,no,no

_Well I've never prayed,  
But tonight I'm on my knees, yeah.  
I need to hear some sounds that recognise the pain in me, yeah.  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind , I feel free now.  
But the airwaves are clean and there's nobody singing to me now._

_No change, I can change, I can change, I can change,  
but I'm here in my mould , I am here in my mould.  
And I'm a million different people from one day to the next  
I can't change my mould, no,no,no,no,no,no,no_

_Have you ever been down?  
I can change, I can change..._

_Cause it's a bittersweet symphony this life.  
Trying to make ends meet, try to find somebody then you die.  
You know I can change, I can change, I can change,  
but I'm here in my mould, I am here in my mould.  
And I'm a million different people from one day to the next.  
I can't change my mould, no,no,no,no,no,no,no_

_We've got ya sex and violence melody and silence  
(Have you ever been down)  
(I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down) _

_--------------------------------------------_

**Por enquanto… **

**FIM **


End file.
